Naval Vessels in the Unified Imperial State
List of naval vessels used by the differing armed forces and military bodies in the Imperial Realm of the Pridelands and Imperial Union of the Proudlands. The Pride Empire is the only user of battleships in the modern age. Usage of naval fire support coming from big guns proved to be critical during the Empire-Republic War of South Africa with the tanker Reboo demonstrating its strategic implications in a modern battlefield. Dominion-class The TEGS Dominion is the first battleship class commissioned in the Pride Empire. It was operated by the Imperial Sovereign Order of the Emperor's Guards and was replaced in active service by TEGS Gale of the successor battleship class. TEGS Dominion is now preserved as a training/museum ship, permanently moored in Gordon's Bay, Cape Colony. Gale-class The Gale-class battleship succeeded the Dominion-class with a broader and more diversified armament base. The Gale-class has three main gun turrets housing double 406 mm guns each. Two dual 130 mm gun turrets act as secondaries along with a combination of 4 and 8 . A 32-cell platform has also been added aside from two 4-cell cruise missile launchers and two twin 533 mm torpedo tubes on each side. Aviation facilities have also been improved with a helicopter hangar added which can support two helicopters for scouting and . There are 5 Gale-class battleships in active service. Gale-class1.jpg|Gale-class battleships in formation during JCONAVEX 2012 Gale-class3.png|Aerial view of Gale-class battleships in JCONAVEX 2012 formation Gale-class2.png|TEGS Gale and TEGS Leviathan in JCONAVEX 2012 Eternal-class The Eternal-class battleship was created to be a revolutionary battleship design with the inclusion on stealth properties and making the class a dual-purpose warship with battleship capabilities focused on the fore while having enhanced missile capabilities at the aft. The Eternal-class has three main gun turrets housing triple 203 mm guns each and three secondary gun turrets with dual 130 mm guns. 4 CIWS are also installed in the Eternal-class. Its missile systems are considered formidable having a 64-cell VLS (2 x 32) for short-range missiles ranging from anti-air, anti-ship, and torpedo missiles, 32-cell VLS (4 x 8) for long-range strategic intercept s, 32-cell VLS (4 x 8) for long-range , and 4 naval silos for ballistic missiles. There are no provisions for aircraft in the Eternal-class. The Eternal-class has average sensors and would require another ship with more advanced sensors complementing it to maximize its potential in naval operations. The Eternal-class is not meant to be a successor to the Gale-class but is designed to take on a role of fleet support by augmenting other ships' capabilities. There are 2 Eternal-class battleships that are in commission. Rampant-class The Rampant-class battleship is a subclass of the Eternal-class solely commissioned by the Imperial Sovereign Order of the Emperor's Guards. TEGS Rampant retains its aft-based capabilities from the Eternal-class while replacing the 4 AK-630 with Kashtan CIWS. The fore capabilities have been replaced as well in exchange for a huge hangar, elevators, and aviation pad. TEGS Rampant can support 10 helicopters and is built with more advanced sensors which can supplement a fleet's capability. It was designed to complement other warships in naval operations. An Amphibious Assault Ship is being designed base on the TEGS Rampant. Category:Imperial Union of the Proudlands Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Military Category:Roleplay Military Units Category:Vehicles